Banner Bearing Visitors
The banner bearing visitors are interactive event content in DragonVale. The banner bearing visitors were first mentioned in The Great Dragon Faire as a significant part of the story behind the event. They reappeared during The Arcane Pentournament event as a way to earn rings each day. During the Roar of the Rift they reappeared again as a way to earn magic each day. Appearances During related events, banner bearing visitors walk around in the player's park. The banner bearing visitors became permanent with the introduction of the elder dragons. During The Great Dragon Faire, the player will get one banner bearing visitor for each elder dragon type. Clicking on the visitor, the player will get either 20,000 coins (at level 70) or - sometimes - a gem, while the visitor disappears. The banner bearing visitors are reset at 18:00 UTC. During Arcane Pentournament, players get two banner bearing visitors dressed as members of your chosen house. Tapping on the visitor yields 25 rings each. The colors of the banner bearing visitors depend on the elder dragon's element they represent, as follows: *Plant - green *Earth - brown *Fire - red/black *Cold - white w/light blue *Lightning - light/dark yellow *Water - light blue/dark blue *Air - purple/light blue *Metal - orange/black *Light - white/orange *Dark - black/light blue The colors of the '''banner bearing visitors '''depend on the element represented by the chosen house: *Blazing Gale - Fire and Air (red/white) *Hidden Bolt - Dark and Lightning (black/yellow) *Icy Torrent - Cold and Water (blue/light blue) *Iron Blossom - Metal and Plant (orange/green) *Mountain Sun - Earth and Light (brown/yellow) The Great Dragon Faire TheGreatDragonFaireVisitorButton.png|Before Tapping When Banner Bearing Visitors Are Around TheGreatDragonFaireVisitorButtonExclamation.png|After Tapping When Banner Bearing Visitors Are Around Visitors_icon.png|Usual Visitors Button Appearance During the Great Dragon Faire players were able to find two banner bearing visitors for tickets. Each time the player found a banner bearing visitor, he/she would receive 500 DragonCash and 25 tickets and 50 tickets on double days. In order to find the banner bearing visitors players had to carefully look over the islands in their parks which had a magic portal. The location of a banner bearing visitor changes each time the player exits the game and reloads it until it is found and collected. A banner bearing visitor can only be collected two times per reset cycle. Arcane Pentournament ArcanePentournamentVisitorButton.png|Before Tapping When Banner Bearing Visitors Are Around ArcaneTournamentVisitorButtonExclamation.png|After Tapping When Banner Bearing Visitors Are Around Visitors_icon.png|Usual Visitors Button Appearance During the Arcane Pentournament players were able to find two banner bearing visitors for rings depending on which House players chose. Each time the player found a banner bearing visitor, he/she would receive 1 Gem and 25 rings and 50 rings on double days. In order to find the banner bearing visitors players had to carefully look over the islands in their parks which had a magic portal. The location of a banner bearing visitor changes each time the player exits the game and reloads it until it is found and collected. A banner bearing visitor can only be collected two times per reset cycle. Gallery Notes *On July 16, 2015, multiple banner bearing visitors appeared in the park. *On September 15, 2015, all banner bearing visitors from previous phases, in addition to two Grand Finale banner bearing visitors appeared in the park. Category:Visitors Category:Interactive Event Content